Last Regret
by MintAeroBars
Summary: She's not proud of it, but as she lays dying, Jess can't help but regret.
**Last Regret**

 **Characters: Jess M., Yellow-Eyes/Azazel**

 **Rating: T for swearing**

* * *

Jess would never be able to recall what woke her. She had been dozing on the sofa one moment, and suddenly she was wide awake, an inexplicable fear racing through her veins.

"Hello?" She called into the silence. Of course nothing answered. Fumbling in the darkness, she grasped for the gun Sam kept in the drawer of the side table.

She got to her feet and crept towards the foyer.

"Hello, Jess. My, you _are_ pretty. Sammy's done well for himself."

Jess spun around and found herself staring into a pair of yellow eyes. She scrambled back and raised the gun in shaking hands. "Get out of my apartment."

 _Who the hell are you?_

"Hm, not very nice, though. Where are your manners, Jess? I'm an old friend of Sammy's." He smiled, showing straight white teeth, and took a step toward her. "Hasn't Sam told you about me? Ah, well, I guess I shouldn't take it to personal. Sam doesn't like talking about his past much, isn't that right?"

"Get the fuck out of my apartment, or I swear to God, I will shoot you."

The yellow eyed man cocked his head, and the gun flew from Jess' hand. She heard it clatter to the floor behind her, but she couldn't take her eyes from the man in front of her.

 _This can't be happening. What is he?_

 _What is Sam?_

"Oops, you should really keep a better grip on your weapons. Now, can we have a nice chat, like civil… well, _beings_. I could tell you all about Sam's past, Jess. I know you're curious."

 _He never told me. I should've known he was dangerous._

"No. Sam will tell me when he's ready." But she couldn't help the little thrill that ran down her spine at the prospect of solving Sam's greatest mystery. All she knew was that he had come to Stanford to escape something, and now that he was out, he never wanted to go back. Not even in conversation.

 _I should have known._

Yellow-Eyes smiled like he could read her mind. "Well, he'd best hurry up and feel ready. Sorry to tell you, but you won't be around much longer, Jess."

 _Sam, if I die..._

"You're going to kill me? Why?" Jess asked, her heart in her throat. _The longer I can keep him talking_ , she thought.

 _The more time it gives Sam._

"It's nothing personal against you," he assured her. "But you're becoming a little too big for your britches. A few years at college is fine, but Sam can't _marry_ you, get a _job_ , live in house with a white picket fence and 2.5 children. It's not his destiny."

"Then what is?" She closed her eyes, trying to remember exactly how the little apartment was laid out. Every window, every possible escape route flashed behind her eyes.

"I know what you're trying, Jess. Stalling for time. Very clever. You have a lot of faith in Sam."

She smiled tightly. "Thanks."

Her fingertips brushed the cool surface of the refrigerator. Her legs tensed.

His lips curled up into a sneer, and she could see in his eyes that he knew. It was hopeless.

She ran anyway, shooting around him to the bedroom. She slammed the door, and locked it, and leaned against it with her heart hammering.

"Jess, I don't think you can run from me."

"Watch me try," she spat.

The wood around the lock splintered, and Jess went flying against the far wall. Yellow-Eyes strode in, smirking. He waved his hand and the door was good as new.

 _God, what if Sam's some sort of monster, too?_

There was a sudden weight against her chest, crushing her back against the wall. Jess strained and struggled, but to no avail. Her toes left the floor.

 _I love him, it shouldn't matter._

When she turned her head, she could see headlights through the window, the sound of a car door slamming.

 _Sam._

 _Hurry._

She opened her mouth to cry out, but no sound would escape. She was a foot off the floor now, and rising.

 _Where are you, Sam?_

Her back scraped against the rough popcorn of the ceiling. She bit her lip to keep a whimper from escaping, and closed her eyes.

The front door unlocked and a searing pain ripped across her belly.

"Jess?"

 _Sam, please!_

A sob built in her throat until she was choking on it. Footsteps crossed the living room, paused outside the bedroom door. Jess opened her eyes, straining to see him.

 _Look up, Sam, God, please._

"Jess?"

He flopped down on the bed, his face upturned, but his eyes were closed. Jess screamed soundlessly.

 _Look up, look up!_

Then a single drop of her blood fell, plummeting through the air, and splattered on Sam's forehead.

His eyes flew open, then, and for a second, they stared at each other.

 _Sam._

His eyes widened, and suddenly Jess felt so hot.

The pain, oh God, the pain, as the burning swept over her. She screamed, and the world burned and Sam was crying, and her throat was closing around every sound she made, and she wanted to die already, but instead there was just burn, burn, burn.

 _If only I had known._

 _You killed me, Sam. God, this is your fault, I should have known when you would never say…_

 _This is why you were running._

 _And now I'm burning burning burning burning burning_

 _and_

 _it's_

 _all_

 _your_

 _Goddamn_

 _fault._

Regret washed over her like the flames, and she wished…

* * *

 **A/N: Hi! This is my first Supernatural fic, although I've written for a few other fandoms. I'm not sure if Jess is very OOC in this, as she was never really on screen very long, but I thought that maybe she would have some second thoughts as she was dying.. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
